In the construction of work vehicles, it is often necessary to provide a protective roof over the operator's station to protect the operator against injury from falling objects. Depending upon the expected use of the vehicle, it is sometimes desirable to provide a roof assembly of relatively rugged construction and of a construction which will withstand heavy impacts from both above and against a side of the roof.
This invention therefore resides in a protective cover for a work vehicle which is constructed to be of increased strength and to withstand heavy impacts directed against a side of the roof member.